


Over Spilt Water

by BotchedExperiment



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, but secretly, robbie cares, sick sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: There was the sound of water splashing on the floor but that wasn’t nearly as concerning as Sportacus refusing sportscandy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said  
> Sportacus with a bad stomach-ache and, for the first time in recorded history, refusing sportscandy?
> 
> this prompt was too good.

Sportacus woke up.

He regretted it.

Exhaust and grogginess clung to him as if he hadn't slept at all, and moving was far more difficult than it should have been. His stomach, though - that was the big issue.

Sportacus couldn’t remember the last time he had had a stomach ache. There was one time when Robbie fed him something weird and traced with sugar, but that cleared up with a bite of sportscandy. No - this was a _stomach ache_ , a properly painful, nauseating one.

The airship was talking to him, but he didn’t bother listening. It was probably telling him something that he already knew, that something was wrong with him.

He couldn’t help but curl back up underneath his blanket, arms wrapped tightly around to alleviate the ache. He should be getting out of bed and getting ready for the day, but instead he allows himself to fall back asleep.

\-----

Robbie could hardly breathe after climbing that stupid airship ladder.

The kids had come to him during his very relaxing nap four-o'clock nap, claiming that there had been no sign of Sportacus and day and giving him puppy-dog eyes until he agreed to check on Sportaloser.

He regretted it.

This was none of his business, and it definitely wasn’t his job to check on the town hero. He was the villain, after all! But . . .

Robbie had to admit that he was kind of worried. Sportacus had promised to bring him something today that Robbie was "sure to love!" and the villain knew that the blue guy didn’t break his promises, even when Robbie replied to them by grumbling and throwing the basketball at him.

He walked into the airship, the door opening right up for him like it knew he should be there. Robbie often wondered if the airship was some sort of odd sentient technology, but he could only imagine the reaction if he asked such a dumb question.

The windows were still covered. It was late afternoon! And then Robbie saw the lump in the bed and raised an eyebrow at it like it was the strangest thing he had ever seen, which it was. Sportacus doesn’t sleep late.

"Um . . ." he cleared his throat as he approached the bed. He found Sportacus asleep, a slight expression of pain on his face. The guy was all curled up and Robbie was pretty sure he was shivering.

Dang it all, he was in too deep to leave now.

"Uh, Sportanerd. Wake up?" He poked the hero's shoulder as if he were a sleeping creature that could jump up and startle him at any moment.

"Hm?" And as soon as Sportacus' eyes opened, that's exactly what he did, shooting up in his bed and just about giving the poor villain a heart attack. "Robbie, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

Robbie was ready to answer when the rude airship interrupted him.

_'it's 5:15PM, Sportacus.'_

The hero's eyes were wider than they had ever been.

"How is that possib-" Suddenly, he doubled over in the bed, pressing both arms against his stomach with a wince.

Robbie stood there, useless, listening to Sportacus stifle noises that sounded oddly like whimpers.

Sportacus looked back up at him with bright blue eyes once the pain subsided. "What are you doing here?"

"Those annoying kids bullied me into checking on you," He said with a dramatic sigh. "And it looks like they were right when they said something's wrong."

The hero stared at him with a raised eyebrow, a look of utter disbelief. "You climbed all the way up here for me?"

"No!" Robbie hissed defensively. "I came up here so they would stop bugging me!"

A little, weary smile tugged at Sportacus' lips.

"Stop it! No smiling about that!"

He didn’t stop. "I'm alright, really. It's just a stomach ache." even as he said that, he was still wincing at the pain in his gut. Yeah, this guy wasn’t fooling anyone.

Robbie absently wondered if Sportacus had ever been sick like this before, because by the pallor of his skin and the way the guy was shivering, this wasn’t just your run-of-the-mill bellyache.

"You're ill," He stated plainly. "It's flu season."

Sportacus shook his head. "I'm not." He blinked. ". . . Am I?"

Robbie sighed.

"Those children will have my head if I don’t take care of you, that’s all I will say."

\-----

He started by bringing Sportacus a bottle of water, even though water was disgusting and no one should drink it ever. And when Sportacus took no more than a couple of sips, Robbie frowned. That wasn’t right.

Sportacus handed it back to him with an uneasy look on his face. Robbie took it as he said, "I'll get you sportscandy or something, then. That stuff's supposed to ix you, right? You want an apple or something?" surely if an apple can pull him out of a meltdown, it can do as much good now.

"No, but thank you."

The bottle slipped from Robbie's fingers. There was the sound of water splashing on the floor but that wasn’t nearly as concerning as Sportacus refusing sportscandy.

"What?" Robbie asked, dumbfounded.

Sportacus jumped at the sound of the bottle hitting the ground. "I'm . . . not very hungry," he admitted slowly.

"Wha- I . . .  Uh . . ." The villain knelt down to clumsily clean up the water he spilled in his moment of shock. He stood back up, brushing himself off and looking back at the hero. "No sportscandy? Really?"

"None right now. Robbie, are you okay? You look pale."

"Am I okay?!" he screeched. "You're the one who-!"

Sportacus held up a hand to quiet the loud villain before his hand went straight to his mouth. His eyes were wide and desperate and he sat perfectly still, hand clamped over his mouth.

Robbie knew what that meant, and he also knew that it was too late, because the hero was already gagging into his hand.

And before either of them knew it, vomit pooled in Sportacus' lap.

Robbie made a sound of disgust and shook his head. "I'll clean up."

"Robbie," Sportacus started, his voice quiet and hoarse, "You really don’t have to do that."

"Oh, yes I do," He said, feigning exasperation. "What would the kids say if I didn’t help you out?"


End file.
